


Miss Me?

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, Fanfiction, Fluff, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Quest, Post-Quest of Erebor, Post-The hobbit, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Kili returns to his love after some time away due to his Erebor duties and fluff ensues.





	Miss Me?

“Oi! We weren’t expectin’ ya for another fortnight, lad,” Dwalin said, encasing Kili in a rough hug.

Kili chuckled as his lungs rattled. “Negotiations didn’t take as long as we expected-”

“And you had to rush back to that lass a’ yours. Couldn’t bear another day without her, eh?” Dwalin said, pushing his elbow into Kili’s ribs. “She’s gone into the trails, been gone about an hour or so.”

Kili flashed a smile at the thought of you and whirled around, starting into the wood.

Dwalin shouted his name, calling him back. “She’s missed ya, lad.”

His grin fell and he nodded. He quickly wound through the empty trails, knowing exactly where you’d be. The two of you had a hidden spot in the thick forest that overlooked the river where you’d hide away whenever you needed to.

As he crossed the familiar paths, he thought of how much he’d missed you while he was away. He looked forward to the day when he would never have to leave you again. He’d take you anywhere and everywhere, show you all this world had to offer, once you were his. It wouldn’t be long now.

As he closed in on the river, the sound of the rippling water was accompanied by your soft humming. He stopped and hid behind a tree, trying not to disturb you. A grin grew wide on his lips as he watched you.

You sat with your back to him and your legs tucked under you as you thumbed his necklace he had given you before he left for his journey. The sun made your hair shine as it fell off your shoulders and he saw your skin glowing in the light.

Bumps and chills rolled over his skin as he listened to your voice softly sing his favorite tune- the one he often sang to you at night. Your soft vocals filled him with pride, even envy, but especially adoration.

Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He stepped out from behind the tree and toward you. “Miss me?”

He saw your shoulders jump with your start. You turned to him, trying to hide your smile. “I’m sorry, have we met?”

His jaw fell open. “Get over here,” he purred.

You stood, sliding his necklace over your head and running to him. He pulled at your hips and kissed you dearly, smiling against your lips.

“You’re back early,” you said.

“I couldn’t stay away from you for too long.”

You rolled your eyes but grinned brightly despite yourself and kissed his cheek. You sighed, resting your head on his shoulder. “It was too long.”

His grip around you tightened and his lips pressed to your forehead. “I know,” he mumbled against your skin.

He rocked you back and forth as one of his hands rose to lace his fingers in yours. He softly hummed the song you had been singing and you closed your eyes and reveled in his touch.

“Next time, you’re coming with me.”


End file.
